


Marina's Valentine Gift

by DJ_Hyperfresh



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cardiophilia, F/F, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Stethoscope, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hyperfresh/pseuds/DJ_Hyperfresh
Summary: Marina arrives home much later than Pearl expected! Pearl worries and begins to feel guilty after realizing she had never given anything to Marina for Valentine's day.





	Marina's Valentine Gift

“Okay Pearlie, I’m going to get groceries now! I’ll see you in an hour or so,” Marina said. 

Pearl anxiously fiddled her fingers as she sat with her legs crossed on the couch. She hadn’t heard from Marina for almost two hours now; Marina didn’t bother picking up the phone or reading text messages from Pearl. The small girl stared blankly at the television before glancing at her phone five seconds later. This cycle continued for the next five minutes.

“Is there anything you’d want from the store?”  
“No.”  
“Not even cake?”  
“... well, maybe a cake.”

Pearl remembered her last words to Marina. Suddenly, she felt something wet drip onto her thumb. She looked at her hand and realized her nail was between her teeth.   
“Gah!” She ripped off the hanging nail she had been biting. “It’s nothing to worry about!” She desperately reassured herself. She reached for her phone once again to check if there were any updates on Marina’s location or what she possibly could be doing-- Shouldn’t she be home right now? It’s almost five. Maybe traffic is just really awful this evening. Pearl flopped onto her back and wept small tears. It took her years to finally find a Valentine and not to spend this day all by herself and chocolates from a sketchy Target. She cried some more before she wiped them away with her arm. 

A knock against the door loudly echoed throughout the room. Pearl jumped up in surprise and began shaking with ecstasy. The door then shot open, revealing the tall figure behind it. Marina held ten grocery bags, five glued to each finger. Her fingertips curled tight while her arms were exhausted. “MARINA!” Her girlfriend exclaimed. She bolted to Marina and hugged her tightly.   
\ “Wait! These bags are-” and before Marina could finish, she was already on top of Pearl.   
“I’m… dying…” Pearl wheezed. The weight of all of the groceries and the tall girl pushed her into Earth, digging her own grave. Marina dropped all of the bags as she left them on the floor. She got up and waited for Pearl to stand up. She laid spread like a snow angel, watching Marina closely. Marina walked over her and picked up a few groceries and moved them to the kitchen. Pearl hurried up and closed the front door-- how long were they going to let the snow in for? Pearl rushed over to Marina to assist her. She grabbed the rest of the bags for her then ran to the kitchen and to be by her side.  
“Where were you?! I was so scared. I was terrified! I thought someone mistook you for someone bad and splatted you--, or someone squidnapped you-” Marina hugged Pearl close to her chest. Pearl felt something beat against her face. She shushed the girl who had no other choice submits to the hug.   
“I’m sorry I took so long. I didn’t realize there was so much I wanted to buy for you,” Marina smiled.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, there were a ton of things I wanted to buy for you.”  
A smile slowly crept onto Pearl’s face; all of her previous concerns faded away.  
“Some of them are… strange, but I know you’d appreciate it all.”  
“I hope you’re right…”  
“I know I am.”  
Pearl poked at the bags and stared through the semi-transparent plastic. She peeked, looking for any interesting contents, but most seemed to be lame stuff and essentials for housing. That is until she came across a few… bags with some suspicious items.  
“Rina?”  
“Yes, Pearlie?”  
“Do you want to be a doctor?”  
“What?”   
Pearl pulled out the stethoscope which had been hiding at the bottom of one of the bags.   
“This, right? You want to be a doctor, no?”

Marina’s face blushed deeply, her cheeks turning into a shade of green. “I bought you chocolates,” Marina nervously laughed. The embarrassed girl shuffled through the bag and pulled out two boxes of chocolates.   
“Marina! Please don’t become a doctor! It means I won’t get to be with you at work anymore!”  
“Don’t worry, I have no intention of leaving our job,” Marina smiled reassuringly.   
“Then prove it,” Pearl retaliated.  
Marina hesitated for a moment. She sighed and looked at Pearl in the eyes.   
“I’ll show you later, okay?” Marina bared her teeth with her so sweet, yet nervous smile.  
Pearl stayed silent for a few moments, then shrugged it off. She snatched the chocolate from Marina’s hands and began prying the lid off a box. 

“What did you get me?”  
“For what?”  
“You know… Valentines?”

They had been sitting in their bed together for about ten minutes now when Marina decided to break the silence. The inkling looked puzzled at her girlfriend. Her chocolate coated lips straightened.   
“You got chocolate all over your mouth too,” she giggled. “But really… what did you get me?” Marina tangled the end of her tentacle around her finger as if to poke her for an answer. Pearl froze with guilt. She realized she had forgotten to get Marina a gift.  
“You wondered why I was gone for so long… It was to give you time to…” Marina paused and began to look upset. Her lip curled as her eyebrows wriggled.   
“I was giving you time to go out and buy me something, but I held too high of standards, so I apologize,” she looked away from Pearl. She fixed her gaze into the book that had been resting on her lap. Pearl gave her nothing but bitter silence, mostly just to feel bad about what she had done.   
“...I’m sorry. I was just, scared yanno?”   
Marina tilted her head and thought about it for a while.  
“Yes, that is understandable. I was dishonest about how long it will take…” The octoling seemed even more upset now. Pearl quickly jumped to a new topic.   
“Wait! I can give you a gift!” Pearl hurried downstairs. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the stethoscope that had been lying on the counter. She rushed back to the room, breathing heavily upon running up the stairs. This is perfect now… my heart is so fast from running! Pearl smirked like a villain, blushing slightly.  
“What’s that face about?” Marina said. She tilted her head, changing her view to the arms that were hidden behind Pearl’s back.   
“Also, what are you holding?” Marina sat down the book next to her side.  
“The gift. For you, of course!” Pearl giggled while she walked to the bed. She shifted her position, blocking Marina’s view from the item she held. Once she got onto the bed, she raised her arms from behind her and unveiled her gift.   
“Pearl… I bought that, you can’t give me my own gift,” Marina looked at Pearl with a strange expression mixed with confusion.   
“Care to explain?” She added. Pearl nodded her head up and down, excited to play with the gift.   
“Since you wanna be a doctor so badly, I am allowing you to practice on me! I’ll be your first patient!” She smiled proudly. Marina stared back, keeping her lips glued together.   
“Why are you blushing so much? Are you scared to hurt me?” Pearl teased. Marina felt her face, it was indeed on fire.  
“It’s nothing… I guess this is kind of exciting I could say,” she said. A smile slowly grew onto her face as she took the stethoscope. She inserted the ear tips in and held the bell in the palm of her hand.   
“Okay Pearlie, are you ready for your checkup?” 

Five minutes had past and Marina was nowhere ready to listen to Pearl’s heart. It was incredibly embarrassing. Listening to such an adorable sound and feeling it pump against her hand felt great. Or it would if she would do it.   
“Are you ready now Pearl?”  
“Marina Ida, you’ve been saying this for 7 minutes now! Just get it over with!”  
The couple rested on their bed together, Pearl on her back and Marina sitting on the blankets. The small girl waved her arms around, making it difficult to pull up her shirt.   
“Well! You gotta stop moving first!” Marina placed her hands on Pearl’s shoulder, immediately shushing her.  
“I’m going to place it on your chest, then your back, okay? Take a deep breath when I tell you too-”  
“I already know. I’ve already been to a doctor a million times and I’ve been checked up. I already know the rundown,” the sassy girl replied. Marina couldn’t hold back any longer and she and slid her hand up Pearl’s shirt. She placed the bell under her left breast and waited.   
“Hey! What are you doing pervert?!”  
“I thought you said you’ve been to a doctor plenty of times before.”  
“I have, but my doctor didn’t touch me like a pervert!”  
She squirmed around trying to get Marina’s cold hands off of her chest. She stopped and looked up at her and noticed that she was silent. “Is everything okay Marina?” Pearl looked at her blank expression. She noticed that a bit of blush was beginning to form on her face. Marina nodded slowly. 

“It’s just really cute,” she replied.  
“What is?” Pearl asked.   
“Your heart.”  
Pearl felt her face warm up. Her heart sped up. She felt flustered, unable to respond. How could something like that be cute? This frustrated Pearl. A perverted smile crept onto Marina’s face as she listened to the heart.   
“Rina? What’s with this face?” Pearl felt her entire body heat up. She had never realized how embarrassing it is to listen to a heart. Her eyes were met with her girlfriend’s. Marina’s soft eyes looked into Pearl’s blushing face, dripping with sweat and anxiety.   
“Relax Pearlie,” she smiled. “Everything is okay.”   
The two looked at each other awkwardly. Just how long were they going to do this for? Pearl just wanted cake by now, but she felt too guilty to make Marina stop.   
“Hey Marina--wait, are you a-awake?!” The small girl looked up at her girlfriend, who was sleeping. Marina snored softly. This made Pearl groan. She wanted cake, but this sight made her sleepy. And she thought about it more and more. She observed how calm Marina looked, how soft she was… and how happy she was.   
“Maybe I can listen too.” Pearl grabbed the bell out of Marina’s hand. Marina jerked awake nearly instantly.   
“Pearlie! What are you doing?”   
“I just wanted to listen to yours! Weren’t you sleeping?”   
Marina looked blankly at Pearl. Was I sleeping? The octoling wiped off the drool that formed on her chin. How gross.   
“I-I guess I was. I’m sorry,” Marina sighed.   
“It’s my turn anyway,” Pearl replied. She grabbed the bell once more and took out the ear tips. She inserted them into her ears as she felt the warm bell in her hand. Marina covered her face.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing! I just… feel warm.” She smiled as she moved a hand to her chest. “I’m ready for you to listen,” she continued. She grabbed Pearl’s hands, placing them on her chest.   
“You can hear it, can’t you?” Marina’s cheeks blushed. Her hands began to shake as she watched Pearl’s expression.  
“I-It’s… I don’t know the w-w-word for it. I guess it’s n-nice.” Pearl shrugged. What was so embarrassing about it? It’s really not a big deal as one would think, except for this couple of course. Sounds of Marina’s heart pounded in Pearl’s ears. The sound made her feel sleepy and warm. She felt her own heart race as she listened. 

The couple sat together, enjoying each other’s hearts for about a few minutes until Marina decided to break the silence once more.   
“Thank you, Pearl.”  
“Why thank me?”  
“Because you gave me the best Valentine’s gift.”   
“How?”  
Marina pressed a finger onto Pearl’s chest, smiling. She then leaned onto Pearl, breathing on her cheeks.   
“This is how,” she replied. She then rested her thumb onto Pearl’s chin and laid her lips onto her girlfriend’s. She moaned with delight as she kissed her once more. Pearl broke the kiss with a deep breath.   
“What was that for?!” Pearl exclaimed.  
“Just to top off your gift for me.” 

 

And so they continued to kiss and felt their hearts pound against each other’s as they pushed their bodies closer together.   
“I’m getting tired now,” Marina yawned. She kissed the inkling on the forehead and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the older girl’s body.   
“No! I-I don’t wanna… sleep… yet…” Pearl yawned. She tried pushing Marina off of her, but her chest was in her face. She had no choice, but to stay trapped in her arms. She rested her arms in Marina’s chest and closed her eyes. Bd-ump. Bd-ump. Bd-ump. The sounds of the octoling’s hearts softly filled Pearl’s ears as she dozed off.

“Thank you, Pearlie,” Marina said once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. The end was quite sloppy because I am very new to writing fluffy romance, especially with heartbeats.


End file.
